Love Will Find A Way
by KatieMusicLuvr177
Summary: Songfic. Megamind and Roxanne are in love, but Metro Man and Roxanne's mother caught them kissing and have forbidden them from being together. Yet they know love will find a way – somehow . . .


**OK, I've been seeing lots of fics with the song 'Love Will Find A Way' from the movie Lion King 2. I also got the idea when I was looking at ****nineteennintytwo****'s playlist 'Fate', a list of songs that she thinks fits with her Megamind fic of the same name. This is AU (Alternate Universe). This will not be following the movie.**

**Summery: Megamind and Roxanne are in love, but Metro Man and Roxanne's mother caught them kissing and have forbidden them from being together. Yet they know love will find a way – somehow . . .**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Megamind or the lyrics to Love Will Find A Way. They belong to Dreamworks and Hans Zimmer (I _think_)**

* * *

><p>"Roxanne Ritchi, what do you think you were doing? Kissing that <em>freak? <em>I just can't believe you!" screamed Rhonda Ritchi, her mother.

"Mom, Megamind is _not _a freak! He is my boyfriend!" Roxanne protested. "And if he could hear you right now he'd either fall into a deep depression or blast you with one of his ray guns! Why? He got called the F word too many times to count when he was a kid, just because he's blue with a big head! And if you can't see that he's just like us on the inside, well, then you're not the kind, sensitive person I thought you were! He received enough pain to last a lifetime when he was just eight days old because his entire planet was sucked into a black hole!"

And with that, eighteen-year-old Roxanne Ritchi burst into tears and stormed inside her bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

About ten minutes later, there was a knock at her door.

"Go away," she sobbed into her pillow.

"Roxanne? It's Rebecca. Can you open the door?" came the voice of Rebecca Ritchi, Roxanne's older sister.

Reluctantly, Roxanne got up and unlocked the door to let Rebecca in.

"Roxanne, I heard you and Mom fighting some time ago, and I just want to say, you're right. It's your life, and she shouldn't be living it for you. I understand that you love Megamind with your life and if you want him back, you'll get him back," Rebecca comforted.

"Becca, I want to believe you, but, how can you be so sure?" sniffed Roxanne.

Rebecca put her arm round her little sister. "Well, let's just say that a very wise friend of mine once said; 'Love Will Find A Way'. Love is so powerful, nothing can stop it."

A little smile appeared on Roxanne's face. "Thank you Becca. But how will Mom react when she finds out I'm gone?"

"I'll just say you've gone out for a walk," Rebecca explained.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Megamind was slowly walking backwards towards prison. He didn't have any parents to yell at him, so Wayne was doing it instead.<p>

"Megamind, how _dare _you do that!" shouted Wayne, so loud that the sound waves knocked over a trash can behind his rival.

"Do what?" asked Megamind.

"Don't play dumb with me, Megamind! Roxanne isn't an alien like you! She would never date a blue-skinned, big-headed alien like you! How dare you brainwash her!" thundered Wayne.

"I did NOT brainwash her!" Megamind spluttered. "She loves me, and I love her! Aren't you supposed to be a hero? Well you aren't doing a very good job of it right now! Because real heroes don't hurt people! Real heroes stand up for the weak! Real heroes use the phrase 'Justice, not Revenge'! My arm still hasn't fully healed from when you broke it when we were six! Just because I made that mark on the wall doesn't mean you can break my arm five times over! I got a break in the Ulna, another in the Radius, _two _in the humerus and a crack in the elbow, yet Mrs. Neeka didn't show me the slightest bit of sympathy and I was told to stand in the corner and you got _five _gold stars! One for each fracture I bet! Aren't you supposed to be a _hero, _protecting the weak and defending the innocent, yet I didn't hear one word of defence!"

And with that, Megamind turned tail (I know he doesn't have one) and scampered back to prison. He was crying by the time he was in his cell again. He threw himself on the floor and sobbed his eyes out.

"Sir?"

Megamind glanced upwards and, through his tears he saw his fishy sidekick, Minion.

"Sir, I know that you and Roxanne have been separated, but that's no reason to lose all hope. You love her, and she loves you. Just be positive, and you'll get her back. It's happened to lots of people, so why shouldn't it happen to you and Roxanne?" Minion hugged his master.

"But Minion, what if anyone catches me while I'm trying to get to her? They've done it once and they could do it again," Megamind sobbed.

"Dry your tears sir. They won't catch you. I was watching a movie the other day and it taught me one thing; Love Will Find a Way."

Megamind started to smile a little bit. "You're right, Minion. I'm gonna go out there and find her."

And with that, he scurried off.

* * *

><p>Roxanne was walking in the fields, no knowing what to do or where to go. Then some words came into her head, and before she knew it she was singing them:<p>

_In a perfect world  
>One we've never known<br>We would never need _

_to face the world alone_

_They can have the world_  
><em>We'll create our own<em>  
><em>I may not be brave or strong or smart<em>  
><em>But some where in my secret heart<em>

_I know_  
><em>Love will find a way<br>Anywhere I go, I'm home  
>If you are there beside me<em>

_Like dark turning into day_  
><em>Some how we'll come through<em>  
><em>Now that I've found you<em>  
><em>Love will find a way<em>

By now, she was standing on a hill, looking at the starless sky. She wished she could see Megamind again. But, unbeknownst to her, he was standing right behind her – well, behind a tree anyway. He wanted to run out there and kiss her, but he was too shy. He had to take it slowly – and he knew just how to do it. He came out from behind the tree and started singing his own little bit:

_I was so afraid  
>Now I realize<br>Love is never wrong  
>And so it never dies<em>

_There's a perfect world_  
><em>Shining in your eyes<em>

Roxanne heard him. She turned round and she was looking at her lover. She smiled at him. He smiled back. They both sang:

_And if only they could feel it too  
>The happiness I feel with you<em>

_They'd know_  
><em>Love will find a way<em>  
><em>Any where we go<em>  
><em>we're home<em>  
><em>If we are there together<em>

_Like dark turning into day_  
><em>Some how we'll come through<em>  
><em>Now that I've found you<em>  
><em>Love will find a way<em>

_I know love will find a way_

Roxanne ran at Megamind and threw her arms around him. He hugged her back. He loved her touch, he decided. It felt like heaven to him – no, it was like heaven got a bonus level.

"I love you Megs," she whispered.

_Megs, _he thought. That sounded nice.

"I love you too, Roxanne Ritchi," he whispered back, with a seductive tone to his voice.

They looked into each other's eyes, before he kissed her. She happily obliged, kissing him back. They stayed like that for about a minute until they had to break for air.

Megamind held her close and whispered in her ear, "I knew love would find a way."

**That's that done! Again, thanks to nineteennintytwo!**

**And by the way, that movie Minion was watching was, in fact, Lion King 2!**

**Review people! (Nicely!)**


End file.
